


I'll Cover You

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Finn comforts Poe after a nightmare





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=348474#cmt348474) prompt

At first Finn wasn’t sure what had woken him up. He’d have thought he would’ve more trouble sharing a bed with another person but he had dropped off pretty much immediately after a few sleepy kisses. It was his first night out of medbay and in Poe’s bed but physical therapy had worn him out.

“No…I won’t…I won’t tell you…no…” It was Poe. He was writhing on the other side of bed as if someone was torturing him. 

Finn hesitated. He didn’t know what to do when someone had a nightmare. Waking him up seemed to be the sensible option but Poe had seemed as if he hadn’t gotten enough sleep the last couple weeks. 

“Poe, hey, Poe, wake up”, Finn said, shaking him gently.

Poe jerked away and for a second he seemed close to panic as if he didn’t know where he was, his chest heaving as if he had just run a mile in his sleep. There were tear tracks on his cheeks. “Finn?”

“I’m here”, Finn said, leaning closer. 

Poe’s face crunched up as if he was about to cry. On instinct Finn pulled him against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around Poe’s shoulders as they started to shake. “Hey, it’s okay”, Finn said, stroking Poe’s hair softly. “It’s okay.” It had been what Poe had been telling him all the time, so Finn hoped it would work.

He hadn’t held another person like this before but it felt right to keep his arms around Poe, to let him hide his face in his chest. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Finn asked softly.

“It was Ren”, Poe said eventually. “It’s the interrogation all over again, only you don’t come and save me so he has me executed”, Poe’s voice was muffled against Finn’s chest. “It’s stupid. I shouldn’t cry over a nightmare. I really didn’t want you to see me like this.”

“You saw me like this”, Finn pointed out. “You didn’t think it was stupid, did you?” At least Poe had said so at the time.

“That’s different.” Poe eased out of the embrace just enough so they could look at each other. “You had all these horrible things happen to you. I’m crying over something that never even happened.”

“It almost happened.”

“But you saved me.”

“And you saved me. That’s what we do, right?”

“I suppose so.” Poe still sounded a little too self-conscious for Finn’s liking. Poe, his Poe, wasn’t like this. He was confident and charming and kind. “I’m not used to being taken care of”, he admitted.

“And I’m not used to take care of someone“, Finn replied. “But I want to. I’ve been told that’s how relationships work.”

“Usually”, Poe said. He sounded a little better and there was that look of admiration in his eyes again that Finn could never completely understand. He hadn’t done anything.

“Okay then?” Finn asked and leaned his forehead against Poe’s. “You save me and I save you.”

“You save me and I save you”, Poe repeated and pulled Finn into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
